Un amor oculto tras el telon
by MrRayney
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos de la Bestia Interna, Chico Bestia y Raven admiten que tienen sentimientos románticos uno por el otro. Cada capitulo es un pequeño drabble que abarca un episodio, explorando su relación con el pasar de la serie ¡FINALIZADA!
1. La Bestia Interna

_**Secret Love**_

 _ **Escrito por ThrowawayName**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Estos capítulos no serán tan largos, son alrededor de unos veinte y estare intentando actualizarlo diariamente.

 _ **Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia es mía. Yo únicamente me encargo de su distribución al español.**_

* * *

 ** _Un amor oculto tras el telón_**

 _Capítulo 1: La Bestia Interna_

—Estamos teniendo un momento, no lo arruines— le dijo ella.

Él simplemente se río ante su respuesta. Los acontecimientos de la noche ahora parecían un tema trivial. Los dos estaban vivos y teniendo una agradable conversación. Le dolía que ella fuera la única que se molestara en venir a hablar con él, pero estar a solas con ella de esta manera tenía un efecto relajante en su alma. Chico Bestia sabía que tenía sentimientos románticos hacia Raven desde hace un tiempo. Era difícil determinar cuándo exactamente había comenzado, pero solo parecía hacerse más fuerte conforme más tiempo pasara a su lado. Los recientes acontecimientos con Malchior y Adonis parecían simplemente amplificar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?— le pregunto la hechicera.

Chico Bestia simplemente sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de dejar a un lado aquellos pensamientos ociosos.

—Oh, por nada— dijo con simpleza— Solo pensando en lo afortunado que soy de conocerte.

Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—No eres tan afortunado— respondió ella.

—No, yo creo que lo soy— le refuto él con bastante confianza.

Ella simplemente lo observo, el tiempo pareció ralentizarse mientras esperaba a que ella le respondiera.

—Raven— dijo el algo nervioso y en voz baja— ¿Puedes sentir lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento?

Ella simplemente asintió.

— ¿Y?

—Yo…creo que me siento de la misma manera…— comenzó a responder la empática.

— ¿Pero?

—Pero no creo que sea prudente que actué debido a ellos.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Desearía poder decírtelo.

—Raven, sabes bien que eso no es suficiente para mi— le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sé, es uno de tus mejores y peores rasgos— susurro ella soltando un pequeño suspiro— Por favor…solo por esta vez, espéra hasta que esté lista para decírtelo

—Muy bien, Raven. Voy a esperar— acepto de mala gana el changeling.

Raven pudo sentir su dolor debido a esto.

—Chico Bestia, te prometo que estos sentimientos que tengo por ti son muy intensos. Sin embargo, si decidiera seguir adelante tan solo nos conducirían a una felicidad a corto plazo, seguido de una depresión a largo plazo. Inclusive no es muy buena idea que tengas esa clase de sentimientos por mí.

—No es como si pudiera simplemente apagarlos, Raven— argumento él.

—Lo se y no te estoy diciendo que no puedas estar enamorado de mí. Pero no esperes que corresponda tus sentimientos en estos momentos.

—No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente.

Ella se tomó un momento para responder.

—Es tu decisión, Chico Bestia. Pero solo por ahora, mi decisión es que no estoy lista para una relación. Te juro que es por mi culpa por muy cliché y estúpido que suene.

—Muy bien— dijo asintiendo la cabeza ya un poco más calmado— No voy a esperar nada serio entre los dos…por ahora.

Se miraron a los ojos por lo que parecía ser una eternidad. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que mientras habían estado hablando, se habían acercado cada vez y cada vez más cerca hasta estar a unos milímetros de que sus labios se tocaran.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Chico Bestia notando la mirada que le estaba dando la hechicera.

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo inclino su cabeza hacia adelante y lo beso.

Fue un breve beso, uno que estaba feliz de experimentar y corresponder lo mejor que pudo. Ambos deseaban que aquel beso hubiera durado más tiempo antes de que Raven lo rompiera.

—Lo siento…no debería haber hecho eso.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien—dijo Chico Bestia tratando de tranquilizarla.

—La próxima vez, si alguna vez hago eso…me asegurare de preguntarte primero.

— ¿La próxima vez?— ahora el changeling estaba completamente confundido, en primer lugar ella estaba tratando de no comenzar una relación con él y ahora le estaba hablando sobre posibles oportunidades de besarse en el futuro.

—No sabemos lo que el futuro nos depara, Chico Bestia— comenzó a explicarle Raven quien parecía entender su confusión— Si terminamos en una situación donde nuestras vidas estén amenazadas y las posibilidades de sobrevivir sean mínimas, no tengo idea de cómo podrían reaccionar mis emociones.

— ¿Estás diciendo que para besarme tienes que creer que vamos a morir?

—Un poco contundente…pero si— le sonrió ella tímidamente— Pero tal vez…no necesariamente, es difícil de explicar.

—Ya veo— respondió devolviéndole el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Hey, Raven?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por lo menos puedo ligar contigo? ¿Por lo menos cuando seamos solamente nosotros dos?

Ella lo miro a los ojos y tras unos segundos asintió con la cabeza.

—El coqueteo puede ser divertido. Pero eso si, nadie puede enterarse de esto.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	2. ¿Puedo Quedármelo?

_**Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia es mía. Yo únicamente me encargo de su distribución al español.**_

* * *

 _ **Un amor oculto tras el telón**_

 _Capítulo 2: ¿Puedo quedármelo?_

—Star parece bastante feliz de tener a Silkie ¿No te parece?— pregunto el changeling.

—Mmmmm— respondió la hechicera distraídamente.

— ¿Alguna vez tuviste una mascota, Rae?

—No.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Una mascota hubiera sido un ser al que posiblemente le hubiera tenido cariño, lo cual podría haber ocasionado que mis poderes reaccionaran de manera incontrolable si algo le hubiera llegado a suceder.

—Oh, entiendo— respondió Chico Bestia inclinado un poco sus orejas hacia abajo.

Después de que Raven hubiera tomado una ducha para deshacerse de todo el pegote del que había estado cubierta, sorprendentemente lo invito a su habitación por primera vez. La joven hechicera estaba vestida simplemente con un camisón azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le había preguntado con cierta timidez si sabía dar masajes de pies.

Chico Bestia no tardó en responderle que si sabia y felizmente le estaba dando uno. Ella parecía estar disfrutando de esta experiencia, Raven le explico que normalmente le pediría a Starfire que se lo diera, pero la princesa alienígena estaba ocupada cuidando de su nueva mascota. A Chico Bestia le gustaba pensar que en realidad solo era una excusa para tener algún tipo de contacto físico con él.

—Eres muy bueno haciendo esto— dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Tuve un montón de práctica, solía darle un masaje de pies a Rita casi todo el tiempo.

— ¿Quién?

—Oh, es mi madre adoptiva. Lo siento, olvide que nunca la había mencionado antes.

— ¿Y porque?

—Hmm, ninguna razón en realidad, tal vez porque nunca se presentó el momento adecuado. Es probable que la conozcas algún día.

— ¿Ella sigue viva?

—La última vez que revise ella lo estaba ¿Y tú?

— ¿Qué hay conmigo?— le pregunto ella a pesar de que ya sabía exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

— ¿Qué hay con tu mamá?

—No la he visto en mucho tiempo. No tengo ninguna idea de que ha sido de ella.

—Oh.

—No es como si estuviéramos cerca o algo por el estilo.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa.

—Lo sé— respondió el changeling sintiendo que el estado de ánimo dentro de la habitación parecía haber muerto por completo. Sin embargo, Chico Bestia tenía un as bajo la manga para calmar las cosas.

— ¿Hey, Rae?

— ¿Si?

—Ya que nunca has tenido una mascota ¿Qué te parece si yo soy tu mascota?

— ¿Q-que?— tartamudeo ella sonrojándose inmediatamente.

—Ya sabes ¿Por qué puedo convertirme en animales y esas cosas? ¿Quieres que me convierta en un perro? Podrías enseñarme algún truco y llevarme a pasear y… ¡OH!— Finalmente Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Bueno, acabas de hacer esta situación bastante incomoda— dijo la hechicera sin rodeos.

—Um… ¿Lo siento?— se disculpó en voz baja.

—Sin embargo, la oferta es muy tentadora…— murmuro ella acariciándose la barbilla como si estuviera reflexionando profundamente.

—Shh, silencio mi mascota ¿Qué tal si empiezas a masajear el otro pie de tu ama ahora?

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el tono sensual con el que Raven le estaba hablando.

—S-sí, nena.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	3. La Conejita Raven

_Para aclarar algo, Raven realmente le gustaría tener una relación con Chico Bestia pues lo ocurrido en el primer capítulo sobre la plática y el beso es debido a que la hechicera reacciono a sus emociones y deseos._

 _Pero me imagino que ya todos aquí saben la razón del porque Raven finalmente decidió que tan solo fueran amigos._

 _ **Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia es mía. Yo únicamente me encargo de su distribución al español.**_

* * *

 _ **Un amor oculto tras el telón**_

 _Capítulo 3: La Conejita Raven o ¿Cómo desaparecer a un Titanimal?_

—Ni una sola palabra, Chico Bestia— le gruño la hechicera.

Desde que regresaron de su pelea contra Mumbo, no había parado de sonreírle a ella de manera burlona y Raven sabía exactamente porque.

—Aww, pero Rae. No puedo evitarlo cuando a la chica que me gusta la convierten en una linda y tierna conejita— se burlo el titan verde.

Ella sabia muy bien que se estaba vengando por cada comentario sarcástico que le habia dado desde que se conocieron. Se merecia esto, pero aun asi eso no significaba que Raven estuviera dispuesta a soportarlo.

—Y tú fuiste una maravillosa lámpara ¿recuerdas?

—Si pero en retrospectiva, fue un poco extraño y…divertido.

—Nuestras vidas estaban en peligro ¿Y a ti te pareció divertido?— pregunto Raven claramente confundida.

—Quiero decir…en ese momento no parecía divertido, pero ahora que estamos sanos y salvos, solo piénsalo ¿Mumbo trato de matarnos convirtiéndonos en animales y electrodomésticos? Esa será una buena historia para contarle a nuestros hijos ¿No te parece?

— ¿Nuestros hijos, Chico Bestia? Vaya, al parecer ya tienes planes a futuro para nosotros dos y eso que no estamos saliendo.

Chico Bestia palideció al instante tanto como fuera posible para alguien de color verde.

—Quiero decir…uh…eso no es…eh…es que…

Raven simplemente se alejó, dejándolo allí tartamudeando como un idiota. No lo admitiría delante de él pero aquella fantasía que tenía con ella era algo que realmente deseaba se volviera realidad.

Sin embargo, tan solo sería eso…una simple y absurda fantasía.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	4. Jóvenes Titanes del Este

_Me gustaria aclarar que de vez en cuando vamos a saltarnos episodios, pues la autora original de la historia comento que no eran de mucha importancia._

 _ **Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia es mía. Yo únicamente me encargo de su distribución al español.**_

* * *

 _ **Un amor oculto tras el telón**_

 _Capítulo 4: Jóvenes Titanes del Este_

—Todavía no lo entiendo— murmuro el titán verde algo molesto.

— ¿Entender qué?

—Lo que hizo Cyborg. Quiero decir ¿Eso incluso fue posible? ¡Fue como ver un anime excepto que fue en la vida real!

La hechicera recordó los acontecimientos recientes. Le dolía admitirlo pero él tenía razón y es que la verdad no tenía sentido alguno el como Cyborg había derrotado al Hermano Sangre.

—Uf, ahora sé porque estas molesto— se quejó ella ahora tratando de encontrarle sentido alguno.

—Eh, lo siento— se disculpó el changeling.

—Además, sabes bien que no tengo idea de lo que sea este anime ¿verdad?

— ¿Nunca has visto ningún anime?

— ¿Por qué siquiera querría verlo?

—Rae, te estás perdiendo de algo increíble. Ahora no creo que te guste el tipo de animes que veo con Cyborg y Starfire, pero se me ocurren algunas series que podrían gustarte— dijo con confianza el titán verde.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Quiero que sea una sorpresa ¿Qué dices?

La joven hechicera contemplo aquella oferta. Por un lado, el gusto de Chico Bestia en los medios de entretenimiento podrían ser cuestionables. A ella no le gustaban muchas cosas que a él sí, pero en general porque no le llamaban la atención. Por otro lado seria agradable pasar un tiempo de calidad a su lado, incluso si iba en contra de su deseo de llegar a sentirse unida emocionalmente con el chico que le gustaba.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Voy a ver un episodio pero si no me gusta me largo.

—No te preocupes, Rae. Sé que te va a encantar.

Más tarde esa noche se sentaron en el sofá de la sala común después de asegurarse de que sus amigos se encontraban dormidos. Chico Bestia había aparecido con una caja de DVD y tras colocar el disco en el reproductor se dirigió con confianza al sofá para tomar asiento junto a Raven. En forma de broma fingió bostezar y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, solo para sorprenderse cuando la hechicera no hizo algún intento de librarse de él.

Con una pequeña sonrisa presiono play.

— ¿Trigun?

—Shhh, observa.

Finalmente el episodio llego a su fin y Chico Bestia simplemente observo ansioso a la chica que le gustaba esperando su reacción.

Solo una palabra salió de sus labios.

—Siguiente.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

Pregunta: ¿Qué animes creen que le gustan a Chico Bestia y cuales le gustarían a Raven?


	5. Episodio 257-494

_**Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia es mía. Yo únicamente me encargo de su distribución al español.**_

* * *

 _ **Un amor oculto tras el telón**_

 _Capítulo 5: Episodio 257-494_

— ¿Impresionada, Rae?

—Con que ¿Tu conocimiento infinito sobre televisión basura?

— ¡Sí!— exclamo el changeling alegremente.

—Haces que mis rodillas tiemblen al verte citar frases de una mala serie de ciencia ficción de los años 70, algo que me imagino le ocurre a todas las mujeres.

—Sabía que te encanta mi actitud nerd y geek.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es como puedes ver tantos programas de televisión ¿Pero un libro básicamente es veneno para ti? ¿Sabes qué? Si me pudiste convencer de darle una oportunidad al anime, entonces creo que puedo hacerte leer un buen libro.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Chico Bestia se desvaneció.

—Solo hay un problema, Raven.

— ¿Y eso sería?

—No sé leer español ni inglés.

— ¿Qué?

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de aprender.

— ¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo si no sabes leer?— le pregunto Raven quien sinceramente estaba confundida.

—Bueno…los tengo a ustedes y cambie la configuración de todo lo que pude a swahili.

— ¿Puedes leer swahili?— le pregunto ella con cierto interés.

—Pase una parte de mi infancia en África, Rae.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

— ¡Te escucho!

Ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo te enseño a leer inglés y tú me enseñas swahili ¿Te parece bien?

— ¿Cómo puedo negarme a tal oferta que me está dando una hermosa profesora?

—Ni siquiera hemos empezado la clase y ya estas castigado.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

En si me gusta que se maneje este tema, Chico Bestia no es estúpido pues simplemente no recibió la educación que todo joven (incluso con superpoderes) tuvo que recibir. Starfire, Cyborg, Raven y Robin recibieron una buena educación en sus respectivos hogares.

Pero Chico Bestia, tras la muerte de sus padres no creo que haya recibido educación alguna en el pequeño pueblo donde vivía su familia en ese tiempo, Nicholas Galtry estaba más interesado en matarlo que mandarlo a la escuela y solo recibió algo de educación por parte de la Patrulla Condenada…o bueno esa es mi teoría.


	6. La Busqueda

_**Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia es mía. Yo únicamente me encargo de su distribución al español.**_

* * *

 ** _Un amor oculto tras el telón_**

 _Capítulo 6: La Búsqueda_

Hace tan solo unos minutos, todo el equipo estuvo a punto de caer presa del pánico debido al repentino regreso de Robin en el peor de los momentos. Los había encontrado vistiendo su uniforme y admitieron que se hicieron pasar por él, pero el chico maravilla lejos de estar furioso con sus compañeros de equipo no pudo evitar encontrar la situación hilarante y divertida.

Pues realmente a él no le importaba, solo demostraban lo mucho que ellos se habían preocupado por él y cuando lo habían extrañado.

Raven solo quería que la tierra se la tragara y actualmente se encontraba dándole la espalda a su amigo e interés amoroso pues fue él quien había tenido esa grandiosa idea.

—Vamos, Rae. Incluso tú te divertiste con todo esto.

Ella lo hizo, ciertamente se divirtió. Pero al final se había sentido completamente avergonzada.

— ¿Por lo menos quieres que termines de ver Trigun esta noche? Créeme que el final es muy bueno.

Ella tan solo asintió en silencio. Ella no iba darle el placer de dirigirle la palabra.

—Muy bien, estoy seguro de que te va a encantar— dijo Chico Bestia con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Y Raven?

Ella siguió sin decir una palabra.

—Te veías bastante sexy vestida como Robin.

— ¿Qué?— ella simplemente no pudo evitarlo, él la tomo por sorpresa.

—Ya sabes. Con esas sexys mallas— dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa pervertida plasmada en su rostro— ¡Oh dios, esa fue una buena vista!

—Me ves todos los días vistiendo un ajustado leotardo— dijo ella dándose cuenta al instante de algo importan— ¡Además mis piernas siempre están expuestas!

—Bueno…si— admitió él— Pero cuando estabas vestida con el traje de Robin, te veías tan confiada de ti misma que te hacia ver mucho más atractiva.

—Ya veo— se sonrojo ella sin poder evitarlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida en su juego— Pero para que conste, te prefiero ver en tu uniforme. Las mallas de Robin no acentúan tanto tu trasero.

Raven simplemente se alejó dejando al changeling bastante confundido.

—…Espera ¿Qué?— fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

Si, lo sé. La última parte no tiene sentido pues Richard Grayson (aka el maestro polla) es bastante conocido por dos cosas: ser el personaje favorito de DC para que se lo estén violando constantemente y su trasero.

Pero créanme que en el capítulo original esa última parte no se entendía muy bien y la otra idea que tenía para que dijera Raven era mucho…mucho peor.


	7. Marca de Nacimiento

_**Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia es mía. Yo únicamente me encargo de su distribución al español.**_

* * *

 ** _Un amor oculto tras el telón_**

 _Capítulo 7: Marca de Nacimiento_

El aire a su alrededor se sentía frio y el silencio era bastante incomodo ¿Quién hubiera pensado que terminarían en esta situación tras celebrar un cumpleaños? Todos sus amigos ya se habían ido a dormir, dejando a Chico Bestia y Raven como los únicos miembros que quedaban en la sala común.

— ¿Quieres hablar acerca de lo que paso hoy?

—No.

—Está bien, Rae…solo dime una cosa ¿Es esta en parte la razón del porque no quieres tener una relación seria conmigo?

Ella observo al suelo con culpabilidad, no necesito nada mas para entender su respuesta.

—Ya veo…realmente no esperaba algo como esto pero voy a luchar a tu lado, Raven— le prometió Chico Bestia— Siempre.

—Gracias— respondió ella sonriéndole dulcemente— Significa mucho para mi.

—Y uh…para que lo sepas, siento haber violado tu privacidad de esa manera.

—Lo hecho, hecho esta. Eso si no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso de nuevo o podrías decirle adiós a lo que deseas querer tener conmigo.

—Eh…je je — se rió el torpemente.

Ella simplemente lo miro con el ceño fruncido. A decir verdad dudaba que pudiera cumplir aquella amenaza…por lo menos de buena gana. Pero por ahora necesitaba alguna clase de distracción.

— ¿Chico Bestia?

— ¿Qué pasa, Rae?

— ¿Podemos ver algo un poco más tranquilo hoy? Me gustó mucho Evangelion, pero no creo estar de humor para ver algo tan deprimente en este momento.

—Por supuesto.

Se sentaron en el sofá mientras Chico Bestia navegaba por Netflix buscando algo que pudieran ver. Finalmente decidió que la mejor opción sería Little Witch Academy.

— ¿Y…Chico Bestia?

—Hmmm.

—S-si quieres…— comenzó a decir ella sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de permitirle hacer— Puedes abrazarme de ahora en adelante.

Raven nunca había sentido tanta felicidad de su parte antes de esa noche.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	8. Cyborg, el Bárbaro

Perdón por la tardanza, estuve ocupado estos dos días.

 ** _Esta historia al igual que los Jovenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Un amor oculto tras el telón_**

 _Capítulo 8: Cyborg, el Bárbaro_

—Fue muy amable de tu parte hacer eso por Cyborg— le dijo a ella.

—Fue algo que el necesitaba saber— respondió ella con simpleza.

—Lo sé, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo y además eres la única que podía llevarlo a cabo.

—Supongo.

La hechicera no estaba segura de porque él le estaba diciendo estas cosas. Simplemente sentía simpatía por su amigo y quería ayudarlo. Ella estaba consiente de cuánto daño podía causar el amor y trato de aliviar su dolor lo mejor posible.

—Eso muestra lo buena persona que eres, Rae.

—Solo hice algo que alguien más podría haber hecho si tuviera la oportunidad.

—Tal vez, pero tú fuiste la que lo logro ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Parecías tan convencida de que no eras una buena persona, pero tú eres uno de los mejores entre todos nosotros.

—Creo que estas exagerando.

—Tal vez lo estoy, Rae…tal vez lo estoy. Pero estoy convencido totalmente de que eres una increíble persona ¿Por qué crees que estoy enamorado de ti?

— ¿Por mis piernas?

—Bueno…esa es una de las razones, pero hay mucho más que eso.

—Ah, claro ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de mis pechos?

—Muy bien, Rae. Hazlo a tu manera, pero sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir— le dijo algo molesto mientras se dirigía a su habitación a dormir un poco.

Victoria para Raven.

— ¡Y para que lo sepas, me fascinan mucho tus pechos!— grito con fuerza el changeling.

Victoria para Chico Bestia.

 ** _Continuara_** …


	9. Empleado del Mes

**_Esta historia al igual que los Jovenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Un amor oculto tras el telón_**

 _Capítulo 8: Empleado del Mes_

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en conseguir un trabajo, Raven?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Si me hubieras hecho esa pregunta ayer de hubiera respondido que es porque no necesito dinero. Estoy satisfecha con lo que tengo y feliz por lo que ustedes me dan, no necesito nada más.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Porque al parecer existen extraterrestres hechos de tofu y podría terminar trabajando para ellos.

— ¿En serio odias tanto el tofu?

—La única vez que lo pobre casi estuve a punto de vomitar.

—Genial, la única vegetariana a parte de mí que vive aquí y odia mi cocina.

—No odio toda tu cocina, solo la que lleva tofu. Pero realmente prefiero la cocina de Cyborg cualquier día.

—Por dios ¿Ese tipo no come nada más aparte de carne?

— ¿Por qué crees que prefiero su cocina?

 ** _Fin_**


	10. La Profecia

**_Un amor oculto tras el telón_**

 ** _Capítulo 10: La Profecía_**

El ambiente era bastante tenso entre los dos. Hace apenas unas cuantas horas atrás, Chico Bestia había aprendido la verdad acerca de Raven, mientras tanto su mente se hacía varias preguntas.

Preguntas como: ¿Cómo reaccionarían Steve y Rita cuando se enteraran de que estaba enamorado de una chica mitad demonio? ¿Acaso realmente le importaría lo que tendrían que decir? ¿Raven realmente moriría pronto? ¿Cómo podría evitar esto?

Chico Bestia estaba realmente confundido y asustado. Miro fijamente a la hechicera, habían estado sentados en silencio la última media hora. Se dio cuenta de que prácticamente se encontraba llorando y haciendo todo lo posible para no exponerlo.

Deseaba saber que poder decirle.

Chico Bestia no necesito decir nada, porque Raven fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Asi que…ahora ya sabes porque no puedo estar contigo— señalo ella, nada mas y nada menos que la verdad.

—Supongo que ahora lo entiendo ¿Realmente vas a morir pronto?

Raven tan solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

— ¡No puedo aceptar eso! ¡Tiene que haber una manera de salvarte!

—Podríamos intentarlo, pero no te hagas ilusiones. Por eso me gustaría que siguieras adelante.

—Raven, no puedo hacer eso. Además, sería muy injusto para ti…dime ¿Realmente sientes algo por mí?

—…Si, no puedo mentirte— respondió ella algo cansada.

—Entonces no voy a abandonarte ¿Promete una cosa?

— ¿Qué?

—Si sobrevivimos a esto ¿Querrías salir conmigo?

El changeling se dio cuenta de las lágrimas deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Si— susurro ella antes de comenzar a llorar abiertamente delante de él.

Chico Bestia se acercó a ella e intento consolarla. Envolviéndola entre sus brazos y acariciándola suavemente.

— ¿Chico Bestia?

Él respondió abrazándola más fuerte.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

Él asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	11. Varados

_**Un amor oculto tras el telón**_

 _ **Capítulo 11: Varados**_

Podía saborear aquella amargura siendo emanada de él. Habían pasado apenas dos horas desde que regresaron de la torre de aquel planeta, él aun seguía actuando inusualmente gruñón y malhumorado. Aquella conducta era algo que hace tiempo hubiera ignorado y dejaría que él tratara por su cuenta, pero conforme había pasado el tiempo, ella se dio cuenta de que era imposible no preocuparse.

—Pareces enfadado por algo ¿Ocurre algo?— pregunto Raven con tranquilidad.

Chico Bestia clavo su mirada en ella, la hechicera podía sentir como su ira se intensificaba, desgraciadamente aun desconocía la razón de esto.

— ¿Vas a actuar también como si yo fuera un idiota?

— ¿Por qué razón haría eso?

—Porque Starfire es la única persona en este equipo que no insulta mi inteligencia de alguna manera.

Raven se sorprendió. Sabía que de vez en cuando decía uno que otro comentario sobre su inteligencia, pero nunca algo verdaderamente serio. Ella pensó que simplemente estaban bromeando entre sí, pero parecía que aquellos comentarios habían molestado de una manera mucho más profunda a su compañero y amigo.

—Chico Bestia…por favor, habla conmigo y dime que es lo que pasa, siempre me has ayudado cuando tengo ciertos conflictos personales y siempre has logrado hacerme sentirme mejor al final, ahora déjame a mí ser la que te ayude.

—…Esta bien— murmuro el changeling dejando escapar un ligero suspiro— Mientras estábamos atrapados en ese planeta, Cyborg no dejaba de ponerme de los nervios porque yo no podía entender todas aquellas palabras que utilizaba para llamar a esos…tipos, y actuaba como si yo fuera un idiota por no saber nada.

Raven analizo aquella información cuidadosamente. Ella había aprendido bastante bien después de todo el tiempo que ahora pasaban juntos que Chico Bestia no era el más inteligente de todo el grupo, pero eso se debía a la falta de educación que había recibido.

—Supongo que en verdad soy un idiota— gruño Garfield mirando fijamente el suelo.

— ¿Mis…mis comentarios te han hecho sentir como si realmente fueras estúpido?

—..Si, lo han hecho.

Raven se sintió decepcionada de si misma por no haberse dado cuenta de esto antes. Mejor tarde que nunca, incluso si probablemente estuviera a punto de traer el fin del mundo.

—Chico Bestia…estoy muy apenada por hacerte sentir de esa manera. Creo que eres un chico muy inteligente y te prometo que nunca voy a hacer que te sientas de esa manera de nuevo ¿Esta bien?

—Muchas gracias, Rae— dijo el cambia formas mirándola fijamente y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella igualmente le sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿Soy un chico muy inteligente, eh?

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	12. Mamá Puedo

**_Un amor oculto tras el telón_**

 ** _Capítulo 12: Mamá Puedo_**

—Sabes Chico Bestia…recientemente vi a mi madre otra vez.

Raven había recordado aquel momento debido a su reciente encuentro contra Mamá Puedo. A pesar de los planes que ella había tenido para los Titanes, Raven no podía evitar admitir que aquella fue una experiencia que nunca había experimentado en su vida…

El cariño y amor de una verdadera madre.

— ¿Y cómo te fue?

Raven suspiro.

—Horrible…todo Azarath y ella eran solo una visión. Yo…yo creo que ella probablemente este muerta.

—Lo siento, Rae.

—No te preocupes, está bien. Yo solo…la verdad ni siquiera estoy molesta o triste de que mi madre ya no este entre nosotros. Nunca fuimos muy cercanas una a la otra…en realidad éramos unas simples conocidas.

—Aun así, ella seguía siendo tu mamá.

—Supongo.

— ¿Hey, Rae?

— ¿Si?

—Cuando conozcas a mi mamá, ten por seguro que ella va a adorarte.

—Ya veremos.

— ¿Y adivina que más?

—Si logramos sobrevivir a nuestra pelea contra tu padre, tal vez ella se convierta en tu madre legalmente.

Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella declaración.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	13. El fin, parte 1

**_Un amor oculto tras el telón_**

 ** _Capítulo 13: El Fin, parte 1_**

Finalmente había llegado…el día en el que el mundo llegaría a su fin. El resto del equipo se estaba preparando para hacerle frente a los secuaces de Trigon mientras ella se mantenía a salvo en la cámara de seguridad que la protegería.

Habia cierta tensión de desesperación en el aire. Observo las siluetas de sus amigos mientras caminaban por el pasillo, listos para enfrentarse heroicamente a aquella amenaza por sí mismos, Raven sabía que no podría haber hecho mejores amigos que ellos incluso si lo hubiera intentado.

De repente escucho la voz de Chico Bestia.

—Sigan adelante, tengo algo que darle a Raven.

La hechicera lo observo mientras corría hacia ella. El resto de los titanes tan solo se encogieron de hombros mientras se dirigían hacia sus posiciones. Estaba justo delante de ella y mirándola seriamente.

Coloco una pequeña moneda de cobre que había recogido antes en su mano.

—Para la suerte— dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos por un momento y entonces él decidió sorprenderla con la guardia baja.

— ¿Qué diablos importa? Probablemente vamos a morir de todos modos— dijo como si no fuera algo de mucha importancia y la beso profundamente.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la sostuvo fuertemente durante unos diez segundos antes de liberarla.

—Te amo— le susurro al odio mientras se daba media vuelta y corría a toda velocidad— ¡La próxima vez, voy a pedirte permiso primero!

Y finalmente desapareció tras dar vuelta en un pasillo.

Raven permaneció en shock completamente sonrojada, unos segundos después acariciando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos.

—Yo también te amo— murmuro la hechicera.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	14. El fin, parte 2

**_Un amor oculto tras el telón_**

 ** _Capítulo 14: El Fin, parte 2_**

El día había llegado a su fin. Después de todo lo dicho y hecho hoy, finalmente todo termino. Raven junto con sus compañeros habían logrado derrotar a Trigon y evitar su supuesto destino. Celebraron como nunca lo habían hecho en sus cortas vidas y por primera, Raven sintió que podía ser feliz sin arrepentirse de alguna manera.

—Así que…todavía estamos vivos— le dijo Chico Bestia. El resto de sus compañeros habían ido a dormir desde hace un rato, completamente agotados por todo lo que habían vivido en un solo día.

—Si— ella le sonrió— Lo estamos.

— ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?— pregunto algo nervioso y sonrojado.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, la hechicera asintió lentamente y le dejo hacer lo que él quisiera.

Era el beso más intenso que se habían dado hasta ahora, probablemente porque seguían con aquella sensación de adrenalina después de haber salido victoriosos de aquella dura batalla. Pero, Raven tuvo que romperlo cuando sintió que se estaba quedando sin oxígeno.

—Por lo tanto… ¿Oficialmente estamos saliendo?— pregunto el changeling sonriendo ampliamente.

—Simplemente no se lo digas al resto del equipo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No quiero que se metan en esto y necesito estar lista para decírselos ¿Tiene sentido?

Chico Bestia tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, aunque estoy desesperado por mostrarle al mundo entero lo mucho que te amo— Raven tan solo suspiro ante esa declaración— No le diré a nadie solo por ti.

—Gracias.

— ¿Qué tal suena una cena y una película?

—Bueno suena bastante cliché ¿No te parece?

—Sí, pero siempre quise intentarlo.

—Entonces tendré que decir que sí.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, nuevamente se dieron otro beso.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	15. El Regreso (1 Parte)

**_Un amor oculto tras el telón_**

 ** _Capítulo 15: El Regreso (1 Parte)_**

Habian logrado derrotar a la Hermandad del Mal…al menos por ahora. En este momento Chico Bestia estaba mucho más preocupado por cumplir su promesa y finalmente presentarle a Raven a su madre adoptiva.

—Hey, mamá. Aquí hay alguien que quiero presentarte.

—Veo que finalmente has conseguido una novia— le sonrió Rita burlonamente.

— ¡Mamá!

Rita se dio cuenta de lo ruborizado que estaban ambos, sus rostros parecían tomates maduros. Parece que su intuición para tales asuntos no se había oxidado.

—Es un placer conocerte…ehm…

—Raven— respondió la hechicera un poco nerviosa.

—Entonces, Raven— le sonrió Rita cariñosamente— ¿Confió en que él ha sido bueno contigo?

Rita se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Raven parecieron iluminarse ante aquella pregunta.

—Tiene sus encantos— dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Es bueno escuchar eso— respondió Rita— ¿Entonces…lista para escuchar algunas historias embarazosas?

—Por supuesto— sonrió la chica mitad demonio maliciosamente.

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

— ¿Quieres escuchar acerca de cómo él solía masticar cosas como un cachorrito?

—Silencio, amado. Estoy escuchando las historias embarazosas que tu madre tiene que contar.

—Con que…amado ¿eh?— dijo Rita con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que Raven instantáneamente se sonrojo— No sería justo solo avergonzar a mi hijo ¿verdad?

 _ **Continuara...**_


	16. El Regreso (2 Parte)

**_Un amor oculto tras el telón_**

 ** _Capítulo 16: El Regreso (2 Parte)_**

— ¿Así que, Garfield?

—Sí, si ríete todo lo que quieras, Rae.

—No es el peor nombre del mundo.

—Pero tampoco uno que particularmente me guste.

—Supongo que esa es tu opinión.

Chico Bestia se encontraba ligeramente molesto. La primera reunión que había tenido Raven con su madre no había sido otra cosa que avergonzarlo totalmente y ahora ella decide revelar su verdadero nombre frente a todo el equipo. Aunque tenía que admitir que era un poco extraño que él no se los hubiera dicho antes o que todavía no conocía el verdadero nombre de todos ellos.

— ¿Y cuál es tu verdadero nombre, Rae?

—Raven— respondió con simpleza la hechicera.

—Oh…— Chico Bestia no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso.

—Crees que pueda llamarte por un apodo ¿Qué te parece…Gar?— pregunto Raven algo pensativa— Lo siento, pero seguir llamándote Chico Bestia se siente extraño para mi ahora que estamos en una relación y se tu verdadero nombre.

—Supongo que está bien— le dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza— Por cierto ¿Qué fue eso de llamarme "amado"?

—Oh…simplemente se me escapo, es algo que se hacía en Azarath. Las parejas de allí siempre se llamaban entre sí de esa manera y se sintió bastante bien.

—Bueno, me gusto.

— ¿En serio?

—Oh si, puedes seguir llamándome así si es lo que quieres.

—Muy bien, pero solo en privado.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	17. El Juego Del Escondite

**_Un amor oculto tras el telón_**

 ** _Capítulo 17: El Juego Del Escondite_**

—Entonces…supongo que después de todo te encantan los niños ¿eh?— pregunto Chico Bestia riéndose de su novia. Normalmente no se burlaría de ella de esta manera, pero lo que habia hecho Raven estaba fuera de su carácter.

—Pues a ti te quiero ¿no es asi?— respondio ella con una ligera sonrisa.

—Jajajajaja, me atrapaste con eso, Rae-Rae.

Se dio cuenta de que Raven se estaba riendo en voz baja, era bueno saber qué con Trigon habiendo sido derrotado, su novia podía darse el lujo de experimentar cosas que antes no podía.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos, Rae?

—Pensaba que estaba condenada a morir a los 16 años.

—Eh…heh heh, cierto…pero habiendo actuado como niñera ¿Qué piensas ahora?

Raven pensó esto unos minutos antes de responder.

—Puede que considere la idea en algún momento ¿Acaso me estas ofreciendo tu semilla y convertirte en mi compañero?

— ¿Qué?— dijo el changeling bastante sonrojado.

—Solo digo, amado… ¿Qué seguramente recordaras que soy mitad demonio? Nos gusta tener un compañero y marcarlo como algo de nuestra propiedad.

Raven solo pudo observar como Chico Bestia seguía tartamudeando y sonrojándose.

—Y para que lo sepas— murmuro la hechicera con un tono de voz bastante sensual— Somos seres que nos gusta aparearnos toda la vida y hacerlo a cada hora del día.

Y sin decir alguna otra palabra, Raven se despidió de su novio apagando el comunicador. No pudo evitar sonreír y reírse un poco al imaginarse lo que él estaría pensando en estos momentos.

Por el otro lado, Chico Bestia simplemente se quedó en shock durante unos segundos, antes de levantarse e ir a tomar un baño de agua fría.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	18. Todos Unidos

**_Un amor oculto tras el telón_**

 ** _Capítulo 18: Todos Unidos_**

— ¿Orgullosa de lo que hizo tu novio hoy, Rae?

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que todos los titanes honorarios se habían ido a sus casas. Raven y su novio estaban relajándose en su habitación, lejos de cualquier indiscreta mirada y disfrutando de su mutua compañía después de haber pasado la mayor parte de estos últimos meses separados uno del otro.

Fue agradable hablar por el comunicador, pero nada se comparaba a estar juntos.

—Estaba a punto de desnudarme y tener sexo frente a todos en ese instante…pero tenías que arruinarlo todo con ese estúpido juego de palabras.

—No pude evitarlo, el momento era demasiado perfecto.

—Perfectamente terrible querrás decir.

—Lo que sea, pero tienes que admitir que yo podría ser un buen líder algún día.

—Nunca he negado eso, amado.

—Así que… ¿Admites que mi papel como líder me hizo ver bastante atractivo?

—Bastante atractivo.

—Siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir feliz, Rae.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	19. Problemas en Tokyo

**_Un amor oculto tras el telón_**

 ** _Capítulo 19: Problemas en Tokyo_**

Bueno…estas habían sido unas vacaciones bastante interesantes ¿Descubrir que tu editorial de mangas favoritos era dirigida por un malvado supervillano? Eso fue malo ¿Qué tu novia siguiera enojada contigo por perseguir a esa chica que se parecía a Terra? Era aún peor ¿Qué dos de tus amigos finalmente se declararan sus verdaderos sentimientos? En realidad…eso fue genial.

Chico Bestia se encontraba acostado en la cama de la habitación del hotel. Cada uno tenia habitaciones separadas en lo que duraba su estancia, el changeling pensaba diversas maneras para aprovecharse de la generosidad que estaban mostrando los ciudadanos por salvar el país.

Hasta que escucho como tocaban su puerta.

—Adelante— dijo él con simpleza.

Se trataba de Raven quien entro tranquilamente.

—Hola, amado.

— ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?

—No, vine para que hablemos.

—Entonces hablemos…lo siento, no debería haber ido tras Terra y supongo que pretender perseguir a esas chicas japonesas para encubrir nuestra relación fue bastante tonto.

Ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo fue, pero yo también debería disculparme…deje que mis celos se salieran de control y entiendo porque fuiste tras Terra, pero se sintió como si estuvieras abandonándonos cuando más te necesitábamos. He actuado como verdadera mierda en tu contra.

A pesar de la seriedad del asunto, Chico Bestia no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Está bien, Rae. Los dos estábamos actuando como unas verdaderas mierdas…aunque nunca pensé que te escucharía maldecir alguna vez.

—Mierda, joder, puta madre, coño, hijo de puta y tetas.

—… ¡Eso fue bastante sensual! Realmente eres la chica que se robó mi corazón.

Se acostaron sobre la cama y comenzaron a besarse por un buen rato. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que estuvieron en los brazos del otro y esto se sentía bastante bien para ambos.

—En realidad...tengo algo planeado esta noche ahora que arreglamos nuestros problemas— murmuro Raven.

— ¿Qué cosa, Rae?

Raven se levantó de la cama y con un rápido movimiento, se quitó la capa y su leotardo. Dejando al descubierto su ropa interior de encaje negro, ella disfruto la reacción de Chico Bestia mientras este parecía haberse atragantado con el aire.

— ¿Te gustaría hacer el amor esta noche?

Chico Bestia tan solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Nunca pensaron que estarían haciendo esto antes de que Robin y Starfire tuvieran su primera cita.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	20. Secreto Revelado

**_Un amor oculto tras el telón_**

 ** _Capítulo 20: Secreto Revelado_**

Habían pasado seis meses desde sus vacaciones en Tokyo. La relación entre Chico Bestia y Raven continuo progresando en secreto, de alguna manera lograron mantener sus citas, besos y noches de pasión ocultas del resto del equipo. Continuaron disfrutando de su compañía y aprendiendo mucho más acerco uno del otro.

Por ejemplo, aquella noche que hicieron el amor. Raven descubrió que Chico Bestia llevaba ropa interior de diversos personajes de comics por todas partes. Podría haber estado un poco avergonzado al principio, más que nada por la elaborada lencería que vestía la hechicera…la cual era increíblemente sexy, pero a ella le había parecido un poco lindo.

En cualquier caso, Raven finalmente había decidido que estaba lista para relevarle al resto del equipo acerca de su vida amorosa.

Había llevado a cabo una reunión con sus amigos en la sala común para un "anuncio muy especial".

Robin estaba bastante nervioso creyendo que anunciaría que se marcharía. Volviendo a Azarath, para no ser vista nunca más.

Starfire estaba esperando a que ella admitiera que se había comido toda la comida de la nevera…entre ellos sus queridos platos Tamaraneanos que habían desaparecido misteriosamente, solo podía ser ella pues Sedita nunca haría algo como eso.

…Aquí entre nosotros fue Sedita.

La suposición de Cyborg era que probablemente solo admitiese lo mucho que todos ellos significaban para ella.

Ninguno de ellos espero aquella bomba que sería lanzada sobre ellos.

—Chico Bestia y yo hemos estado manteniendo una relación romántica en secreto desde que derrotamos a mi padre.

Las reacciones de todos ellos fueron inmediatas.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Glorioso!

— ¡Booyah! ¡Muy bien hecho, Bestita! ¡Ese es mi muchacho!

Después de haber escuchado las reacciones de cada uno, Raven no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente después de haber relevado aquel secreto que la involucraba a ella y Chico Bestia. Sin embargo a pesar de la ligera confusión de Robin, podía sentir la felicidad emanando de cada uno de ellos.

En ese momento, Cyborg se dio cuenta de algo antes que sus otros dos compañeros.

—Hey, esperen un momento…desde Trigon ¿Eso significan que han estado juntos mucho más tiempo antes de que Robin tuviera el coraje para declarársele a Starfire?

— ¿Cómo diablos eso es posible?— pregunto el chico maravilla realmente confundido.

—No me mires a mí, sucedió simplemente de manera natural.

Robin estaba a punto de desmayarse con todo lo que estaba pasando, esto era demasiado para él.

— ¿Pero cómo…?— murmuro Robin para sí mismo.

—Amiga Raven, dime ¿Has progresado mucho más que novio Robin y yo?

—Uh…¿Qué quieres decir con eso Star?

— ¿Qué ustedes están haciendo…como es que a Robin le gusta llamarlo?

La hechicera y el changeling no necesitaron mucho más para saber a lo que Starfire se estaba refiriendo, ambos se ruborizaron inmediatamente.

— ¡Sera mejor que estés utilizando protección, Bestita!

— ¡Lo estamos haciendo!— exclamo, tapándose la boca con la mano al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— ¡Así que lo admites!

— ¡¿Y que si lo estoy haciendo, hombre de hojalata?!

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¡Desde Tokyo!

—Jajaja ¿Escuchaste eso Robin? ¡Chico Bestia ya lo hizo antes de que tu tuvieras tu primera cita!

Y finalmente, Robin se desmayó.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
